What kind of fool?
by a-heart-full-of-ships
Summary: Kurt and Blaine break up because of Sebastian but of course, they can't stay apart for long.


**A/N Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so... lets see how I do. Constructive critisism please :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except myself. Actually, I'm a minor so my parents own me too.**

* * *

><p>"Why are you always on edge when I'm with Sebastian?" Blaine demanded leaning against the outside of the coffee shop.<p>

"Because I don't trust him." Kurt replied bluntly.

"You don't trust me you mean." Blaine said hotly. "You don't give me a moment of peace when I'm around him."

"You're being an idiot Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "I don't like Sebastian at all. He wants to take you away from me and I can't let that happen."

"Yeah right," Blaine snorted. "You think I'm going to suddenly run off with Sebastian because I spent five minutes talking to him without you butting in?"

"Well maybe you should just run off with him since you obviously want to be with him so badly anyways!" Kurt said stung.

"Yeah? Maybe I will!" Blaine yelled back.

"Fine. If that's how you want it to be then we're through!" Kurt screamed with tears threatening to fall. He got into his car. He took a deep, shuddering breath. "You can get a ride with Sebastian for all I care. Who knows, maybe you guys will find something in common?" He slammed the car door.

"Kurt, I..." Blaine began hesitantly, then, his face became angry. "Fine." He shouted. "Fine!" He strode back inside the coffee shop.

Kurt wiped his eyes and drove back home. He strode upstairs to his bed and collapsed onto it in tears.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt and Blaine went out of their way to avoid each other. Even when they were in the same room they wouldn't acknowledge the other's presence. Neither Kurt nor Blaine could concentrate in their classes.<p>

Finally, they had to go to glee club. They were making a set list for sectionals. Kurt didn't even try to look cheerful. He just sat there, legs crossed, arms crossed, staring at the floor.

Blaine was on the other side of the room, smiling fakely, acting attentive. At one point when Blaine was suggesting something, his voice broke, but of course, only Kurt noticed.

At last, the bell rang. Kurt all but bolted out of the room.

He gulped deep breaths of fresh air when he reached the parking lot. Then, he realized that he had left his English notebook on the choir room. Sighing, he shifted his bag, turned around, and walked towards the building.

* * *

><p>Blaine had waited in the choir room until everyone had left and the lights were turned off. He closed his eyes and let the tears seep through. He had been incredibly stupid. Kurt had only been trying to protect him and then he had gone and ruined everything. Kurt hated him now and it was all his fault. He had been a complete fool. He sighed deeply. He started singing softly,<p>

_"There was a time when we were down and out._

_There was a place when we were starting over.  
>We let the bough break.<br>We let the heartache in.  
>Who's sorry now?<em>

_Who's sorry now?"_

He had spoken without thinking. He was so sorry. All he wanted was Kurt back. Fresh tears flowed down his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt peeked through the door cautiously. He'd recognize that gorgeous voice anywhere. However, he was shocked to see tears running down Blaine's face. He had never seen Blaine cry before. He was always such a dapper gentleman. He was always so calm and composed. He never showed his feelings much. Seeing Blaine in this broken state, Kurt lost it. Tears fell down his cheeks. He started singing where Blaine had left off.<p>

_"There was a world when we were standing still._

_And for a moment we were separated."_

Blaine turned around in shock. His mouth dropped open as Kurt averted his eyes and continued to sing in his sweet, angelic voice.  
><em><br>"And then you found her.  
>You let the stranger in.<br>Who's sorry now?"  
><em>  
>Blaine joined in now, their voices mixed together.<p>

_"Who's sorry now?  
>What, what kind of fool,<br>Tears it apart?  
>Leaving me pain and sorrow."<br>_  
>Kurt stopped singing. He just wanted to listen for a moment.<br>Blaine continued.

_"Losing you now.  
>Wonderin' why.<br>Where will I be tomorrow?"_

Kurt joined back in for the chorus.  
><em><br>"Forever more that's what we are to be.  
>Without each other.<br>We'll be remembering when..._

_There was a time when we were down and out._  
><em>(We cried)<em>  
><em>There was a place when we were starting over.<em>  
><em>(We lied)<em>  
><em>We let the bough break.<em>  
><em>We let the heartache in.<em>  
><em>Who's sorry now?<em>  
><em>Who's sorry now?<em>

Kurt stopped singing to clear his throat. He had become choked up.  
>Blaine kept singing. His eyes were looking at the ceiling to try and keep the tears in.<p>

_"What, what kind of fool,"_

Blaine stopped to allow Kurt to do a solo.

_"What, what kind of fool," _he sang quietly.  
><em>Tears it apart?"<em>

Blaine came back.

_"Tears it apart?"  
><em>  
>They began alternating lines. Kurt started.<p>

_"Leaving me pain and sorrow."_

_"Oh! Losing you now."_

_"How can I win?"_

_"Where will I be tomorrow?"_

_"Was there a moment when I cut you down?"_

_"Played around?"_

_"What have I done?"_

_"I only apologize."_

_"For being as they say the last to know."_

_"It has to show."_

_"When someone is in your eyes."_

Kurt finished the line, his voice trembling.

They both began to sing.

_"What, what kind of fool,  
>Tears it apart?<br>Leaving me pain and sorrow.  
>Losing you now.<br>Wondering why.  
>Where will I be tomorrow?<br>What, what kind of fool,  
>Tears it apart?<br>Leaving me pain and sorrow.  
>Losing you now.<br>How can I win?_

_Where will I be tomorrow?"_

They finished together, the note trailing off into the distance. Their faces were inches apart. Their eyes met.

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt managed to choke out before he broke down in sobs. Blaine raised his shaking arms and put them around Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist too. Tears spilled out of both of their eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine whispered. Kurt only squeezed him tighter.

"So am I." He murmured. "I was wrong. You were right. I was too worried that I might lose you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"No," Blaine said softly. "You were right. He was just trying to get me. I know what life would be like without you. I never want that to happen ever again."

"Me neither." Kurt muttered into Blaine's shoulder. "I love you."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and put his hands on the taller boy's shoulders. "I love you too," he said simply, blinking away tears.

"Can we start over? Please?" Kurt asked, his voice quavering.

Blaine smiled tremulously and tears misted his eyes again. "Of course you dummy," he said in an attempt to brighten the mood. "I only wanted to know if you would take me back after all I did to hurt you." Slowly, Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's mouth tenderly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me how I do! Flames are accepted but try to help me improve, don't just try to push me down.<strong>


End file.
